sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Karrel the Grox Slayer Chapters 1 - 3
written by User:Krayfish This article is the first three chapters of the story. For information about it, see Karrel the Grox Slayer. The other chapters in the story await revision, but what follows is finished and in good condition. Prologue Location: Outer Groxlands, Inner Perseus Reach King Rustiagon Reckar swerved his Dragon Cruiser through laser fire just outside a nearby star system as he headed for the Galactic Core. A fleet of Grox warships pursued him firing waves of lasers and torpedos. Reckar maneuvered the Dragon Cruiser dodging all of the laser blasts. Then, they stopped, and lasers and torpedoes no longer flashed about. On the front panel on the interface on Reckar's ship, a radar icon appeared and next to it in Yallvus Talk displayed the text, "Incoming transmission from the Grox Empire." Not wanting to hear what they wanted to say, he sighed and reluctantly touched the icon with his finger. Before him popped out a small screen showing an image of the cyborg orange Grox ranting in their language of robotic static. Next to the image, text gradually appeared as a result of the universal translator's deciphering. Reckar read the translation from the angry Grox. "Once again, you Dhragolon enter Grox domain. If you are willing to commit suicide, we would be happy to assist. Because you appear here, we assume you want to die. We shall continue to fire so long as you are in here. Make your choice," the Grox said. Being the bold, and sometimes reckless monarch Reckar was, he replied, "I did not comprehend your message for I find your simple language amusing. I'm afraid I'm losing your signal." He hung up on the Grox's transmission and proceeded through the dangerous Groxlands. The enraged Grox and his fleet followed. The auto-turret on the Dragon Cruiser targeted one of the smaller warships and fired a laser taking it out in one hit. Soon enough after minutes of dodging laser fire and taking out some warships, a pink, supermassive singularity was visible emitting intense radiation. Reckar got closer and closer. This was the Galactic Core, a mysterious location that every alien race has tried to enter. Yet, the Grox have always stopped all from approaching except now. Reckar pressed some buttons on the interface activating the wormhole key and passed straight into the singularity's event horizon. The wormhole key would protect his ship from being crushed by the intense gravity. Then came the moment. The Dragon Cruiser entered the very center of the singularity. The second after, the intense pink and white glows of the Galactic Core changed to a black void with colorful sine waves whirling about. No doubt, this was not normal space. A voice echoed in Reckar's head in another language, yet he somehow was able to understand it. "Greetings, King Rustiagon Reckar," the voice said. "Your kind is the first to ever enter the Interdimensional Void, the only entrance being through the singularity at the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. However, at the same time paradoxically, other entrances to this dimension exist. How? Your universe is one of many worlds. Your creative efforts have not gone unnoticed as they have spilled into these other, unseen worlds, just as yours has been enriched by them. But you may be wondering, who is this voice that you hear in your head? Look beyond the horizon." Reckar starred straight out the front window to see a silver saucer with a megaphone on top of its head. The voice continued, "I am Steve. The rest of us who are aboard this ship are the last of our kind. We are of a race known to be the greatest in all universes said to have allowed other sentient beings to arise merely from our imaginations. The Grox had poisoned our home planet, the third from Sol. We managed to destroy many ships, but our resources were dwindling. We were forced to this dimension where life is eternal. At the same time, we have discovered a weakness to the Grox, a tool beyond any known technology: the Staff of Life. Within seconds, one use can transform a barren rock to a lush world which can be used to destroy the Grox. I shall entrust you with 42 uses. Use it wisely for I will not give your people any more than 42 for our resources are finite." A strange machine with the insignia of a plus sign surrounded by electrons appeared on the ship. "I understand your concerns for us and you may think the Grox to be evil for committing genocide against us, but they have yet to violate any of your Commandments. I wish that you only use this tool as a last resort. Your time here is up. You must go now. I shall await the arrival of the next people." Reckar turned the Dragon Cruiser around and headed out of the singularity and set a course to the outpost colony, Raycaon. Chapter 1 Location: Raycaon, Cledrosia, Core Cluster The Dragon Cruiser approached the red forest planet of Raycaon and landed on a platform in the colony surrounded by oceans of Dhragolon. The crowds cheered, "Hail King Rustiagon Reckar!" The king stepped out of the ship and approached a podium with a microphone. He recounted his recent tale. At the end of his speech, he spotted his son in the audience who was a preteen. Reckar stepped down from the podium and into the crowd. His son came running to him in joy. "Father, it strikes awe into me how you maneuvered past those Grox warships!" Reckar's son said. "Yes, Karrel. My experience was indeed amazing," Reckar replied. They walked through the crowds and eventually entered a park which was much quieter. They stood in front of a statue of Altus Malick, the first Dhragolon king in history. Karrel continued excitedly, "I wish to follow in your footsteps when I inherit the crown. I can no longer wait to pilot the Dragon Cruiser and destroy Grox warships." "Keep in mind that the work of a king is quite dangerous especially how this planet is within the perimeter of the Galactic Core. The Grox have constantly invaded. Have no reason to forget the Royal Exam. Have you been preparing?" "Yes, Father. I am able to name the Rustiagon kings in order. Dralla, Gelda, Parlo, Churri, Humar, Yogan, Golar, and then you." "It appears you have forgotten Aggan. You must not make simple mistakes as during your time as king, it can be a matter between life and death." "I apologize, Father." "Do not worry. Just be sure that you continue your studies throughout the years of your childhood. Answering 950 out of 1000 questions is difficult even for an average Philosopher. Do not forget the others including the agility course, piloting, and commando exams," Reckar said placing his hand on Karrel's shoulder. "Young Karrel, do you wish to come aboard the Dragon Cruiser? I have reason to show you the Staff of Life. We must truly see what the power of Kray is really like." "I accept your offer. I am excited to see it. Let us proceed!" Karrel said. Reckar walked back to the Dragon Cruiser and his son followed. After they got on the Dragon Cruiser, Reckar took the controls while Karrel sat in the copilot's seat. It flew off exiting the colony and left the planet. Karrel looked out the window staring at the ominous red nebula in the distance. Reckar entered the Atlas System in front of a purple gas giant with a large grey moon in orbit called Purkrari II. "Karrel, that moon looks like a suitable target." "Certainly, may I use the Staff of Life?" "You have my permission. Simply press the red button." Reckar said pointing at the small Staff of Life device. Karrel eagerly pressed the button and the ship fired a green ball of energy at the dull, grey moon. Within seconds, a shockwave covered the planet turning it green and filling all of the valleys with water. Both were in awe at the flourishing world Karrel just created. Chapter 2 Location: Xorgraria, Xorg, Restricted Cluster The landscape of the Grox homeworld was menacing and hostile. The carbon monoxide-chlorine atmosphere made it deadly to any ordinairy life form with molten lava covering most of the planet. The land was entirely red rocks. This alone represented the feared stature of the Grox. The nearby city had dark green, spiked arched buildings and within the tallest structure was Lord Norpobsy. He sat in throne with arched spikes extending two stories above him. Soon, a hologram appeared on a pedestal only a few meters in front of him. The hologram was of Grox Admiral Rabka. "Urgent message: The Dhragolon have reached the Galactic Core and obtained the Staff of Life." Lord Norpobsy stood up in anger, "It was a mistake to spare Rustiagon Golar let alone Rustiagon Reckar. If other races retrieve the Staff of Life as well, it could threaten the continuity of our kind." "I have failed you, my lord. What is the logical move to counter this mishap?" "Tracking down the Dragon Cruiser is top priority. It is important that we eliminate Rustiagon Reckar and the Staff of Life. We may even have to eliminate his only son. We must also finish Project:Reaper if we are going to force the Dhragolon out of the Core Cluster. You must ensure your task is completed within twenty-two galactic standard years." "My lord, do you find it logical to take the life of a child?" "You forget who we are by saying that! Our mission is to destroy any with the Staff of Life and we must do whatever it takes to accomplish that goal. We must collapse empires entirely if necessary and make sure that no one else obtains this weapon. Do you understand why we have an empire surrounding the Galactic Core? We built it to stop others from meeting with Steve." "Understood, my lord. Our security drones have already detected the Dragon Cruiser's location in the Atlas System. We will demonstrate our new Sappers on them. Admiral Rabka signing off." The hologram disappeared. Lord Norpobsy sat back in his chair grasping the armrests. "These Dhragolon are indeed the first mortals to be able to create life from nothingness. However, we shall reduce them to nothingness. That supposed Staff of Life is a Staff of Death." Chapter 3 Location: Atlas System, Orbit of Purkrari II "I am quite amazed!" Karrel said. Reckar thought: Is having the power of Kray right to have? Yes, it certainly is. Kray allows us to choose our destinies. Reckar begun turning the ship around and said, "That new planet seems like a suitable colony. I shall turn around to obtain colonial supplies." The ship took off away from the gas giant and headed for the colony of Raycaon. Suddenly the panel flashed with the radar icon. Incoming transmission from the Grox Empire. Karrel got excited as Reckar pressed the radar icon, showing an image of the Grox Admiral Rabka. "Impressive! An actual living Grox!" Karrel said. "Stay quiet, Karrel. It is my duty as a king to talk to these people," Reckar said. Rabka replied, "It was unwise to bring your only child aboard, Reckar. Once I blow your ship to space dust, your kingdom will collapse having no heir." Before Reckar could respond, the Grox continued, "Don't try anything. You are trapped. We have warships stationed all around this system's perimeter. Farewell, Dhragolon and your kingdom." The admiral turned to the pilot of the warships, "Prepare to fire all weapons! Engage until the enemy is destroyed!" The transmission closed. "What is your strategy to elude the enemy?" Karrel asked. "I do not know. I am unsure of my next move," Reckar replied. "But Father!" "Karrel get down! Incoming missiles!" Karrel scurried under a table as the ship began to rock wildly from the impacting torpedoes. The alarms wailed, the lights shut off, and a warning message flashed, "Electron and Warp Engines are offline. Nearest habitable planet: Odalegnoc, Atlas System." Reckar did all he could to steer his way to the nearby icy planet of Odalegnoc using only the short-range engines. The missile defense laser destroyed some of the torpedoes, but it was no good. He pressed the fire button in attempt to launch a mega ionic missile at the warship, but instead another notice appeared. "Energy reserves are too low. 99% power automatically diverted to shields." Reckar exclaimed, "How in the name of Kray am I low on energy?! Computer. Analysis on low energy supply." "Analyzing...Solution: Enemy fire has sapped energy supplies. If the ship continues to get hit, there will not be enough power for even the shields. Currently offline: Electron Engines, Lights, Facilities, Autopilot, All weapons except Missile Defense Laser." When did the Grox obtain these new weapons? They must have been developing various technologies in order to crush the kingdom. After propelling his way through continuous bombardments of energy draining Sappers, the Dragon Cruiser was in orbit of the ice planet Odalegnoc. Reckar turned to face his son who was still under the table. "Son, I request that you get the Staff of Life and get to the escape pods," Reckar said. "Father, what about you?" "The autopilot is offline. I must stay here to defend the missiles from hitting you." "Father!" "Just proceed!" Reckar shouted. Karrel picked up the Staff of Life which was close to where Reckar was standing and dashed to the port side of the ship. He jumped into the escape pod which automatically launched and dropped towards the ice planet. From the escape pod's window, Karrel could see the badly damaged Dragon Cruiser surrounded by Grox warships as incoming missiles came towards the pod. The Dragon Cruiser fired a laser and destroyed the missiles. Back on the ship, Reckar said, "Computer, divert all power to mega ionic missiles!" "Warning! If you divert all power to the missiles-" "Yes, I am aware the shields will go down. Divert the power to the missiles." "As you wish Your Highness." The shields turned off and the mega ionic missiles were back online. Reckar pressed the mega ionic missiles button, targeting each of the warships' cannons. Inside the Admiral's warship, the pilot said, "Warning: Enemy's mega ionic missiles directed at our cannons." The Admiral replied, "Fire everything! Every single missile! We have plenty back home." Reckar's missiles slammed straight into the cannons rendering the Grox unable to fire. Just before, however, each of the ship fired all of their missiles heading straight at the Dragon Cruiser. Reckar immediately picked up an orb-shaped Telepathic Amplifier and grasped it with both hands. He closed his eyes and focused his mind, establishing a telepathic link with his son. "Son, I request one last favor. Become the king of the Dhragolon. Excel in your studies. Do whatever it takes punish the Grox for this crime." Then, Karrel lost connection. He looked up to see the Dragon Cruiser burst into space dust as impotent Grox ships surrounded it. Tears began slipping from his eyes. The one who inspired him to work to become king was gone. His mentor and teacher was gone. His very own father was gone. Inside the Grox Admiral's warship, the pilot told the admiral, "The cannons have been disabled in our entire fleet, but the main target has been destroyed." Admiral Rabka replied, "Excellent, what about the escape pod?" "The escape pod is intact. The Staff of Life and one organic is aboard. We are unable to dispose of it." "That is of no concern. The Dhragolon are not well-adapted to the cold, especially on Odalegnoc where dangerous Arkleons roam. Plus, the Staff of Life will get buried under the snow never to be found by any being. Chances of such events: 97%." The Admiral put up a transmission to the remaining fleet. "Mission Accomplished. Report back to Base 726." The weakened Grox fleet turned around and headed back to Xorgraria. Click here to read the next few chapters. Category:Stories Category:Dhragolon